The President (First)
The President of the United States (real name unknown) is the Commander-in Chief of the United States. History Early History During his time as a Governor, the President was identified by Charles "Caesar" Russell as a potential President. When the Governor underwent surgery to remove detritus from his left lung, Caesar had the surgeon secretly plant an inert nano-tech transmitter on his heart. Three-and-a-half years later, the Governor was elected by the American populace to become the next President of the United States. Shortly after his inauguration, the President was almost assassinated by Seth Grimshaw at the Bonaventure Hotel in Los Angeles, and was luckily saved. The incident was kept from public knowledge. Due to his position as President, he was required to know and approve several top-secret projects being undertaken, among them Project Fortune. When he learned of Area 7's work to create a vaccine to the Chinese bio-weapon, the Sinovirus, he also discovered the existence of the genetically-engineered boy named Kevin, who's blood plasma was crucial to developing the vaccine. Despite feeling some misgivings about using Kevin, he felt that it was necessary to continue the project in the face of the deadly Sinovirus. When the former Senator Jeremiah Woolf died, at the exact moment his home blew up, the President read the FBI's file on the suspicious circumstances. Six months after becoming his inauguration, the President decided to personally visit some of the secret facilities in the Utah area. Air Force One was escorted by the Marine Helicopter Squadron to Area 8, where the President inspected the two prototypes of the X-38. However with Air Force One needing to have a valve leak repaired, the President elected to travel onwards to Area 7 onboard Marine One. Area 7 As soon as they arrived, Colonel Jerome Harper began escorting the President and his security detail through the facility. After observing Kevin's cube, Harper then introduced the President to Dr Gunther Botha, and having ready his file earlier, the President was unimpressed with the South African scientist. Botha then showed a demonstration on the base's prisoners, of the Sinovirus itself on Leon Roy Hailey, and the newly developed vaccine on Lucifer Leary. Harper then led the President to the two 7th Squadron troopers who had obtained the latest Sinovirus strain, Chet Li and Robert Wu, and the President thanked them for their work. Harper then left the President and his detail alone in the Level 3 common room, and soon they were confronted by a broadcast featuring Caesar, whom had supposedly been executed on the President's inauguration day. Caesar announced he was launching a coup d'etat against the President and America's governing system, and informed the President of the kinetically-powered transmitter on his heart, activated it, and revealed that if the President died, a satellite would detonate a series of plasma warheads a several cities around the country. Though initially doubtful of the transmitter's capabilities, Caesar revealed he had been responsible for the Woolf incident, proving the transmitter was no bluff. In addition, the Nuclear Football had been taken from Warrant Officer Carl Webster and reprogrammed to also detonate the warheads unless the President did not touch it every 90 minutes. With that, Kurt Logan's unit appeared and attacked, and Francis Cutler and the protective detail immediately moved to get the President to Area 7's alternate exit. However when they reached the Level 6 door, Cutler was immediately mowed down by 7th Squadron's Delta unit, and so Juliet Janson took charge and began leading the remainder of the Presidential detail through the Level 5 containment floor. After emerging in the prisoner cell block, they were joined by the Marines Book II, Elvis, Calvin and Love Machine, and were quick to retrieve the scientist Herbert Franklin before moving on to the Level 4 lab. After an ambush from Alpha unit was stopped by Schofield's group, everyone to a moment to rest. The President and Franklin revealed what Area 7 was for, and considered their next move. With less than half an hour to get to the Football, Schofield came up with a plan, and while the other members of their team created a distraction in the ground level hanger, Schofield, Janson, Book II and the President, all disguised in 7th Squadron uniform, walked in among the enemy so that the President could reset the Football's timer. During their escape, Schofield was able to retrieve the Football, and with nothing keeping them within the base, prepared to open an exit and flee Caesar's men. However they discovered that Kevin had been kidnapped by Botha, assisted by the Reccondos, and were fleeing with the boy on the X-rail. Though the tried to get on the X-rail, Bravo unit arrived and interrupted them, and the President was among those who had to abandon the carriage as it began taking off, unfortunately with Schofield and the Football onboard. Luckily, Elvis's kamikaze was able to get the President and his guards the chance to escape back into the base. Gant came up with a plan to build another transmitter from an AWACS plane's black box, and find the control Caesar used to activate his transmitter and swap the signals so that the satellite wouldn't detonate the warheads. Ramrod Hagerty opposed this plan, however the President was impressed with Gant's ingenuity and approved. However the base suddenly lost power, and the prisoners began escaping. Schofield managed to return to Area 7 with the Football, and he and the President were forced to swing across the aircraft elevator shaft with Maghooks so that they could get the President's hand on the palm reader. Moments later, they were captured by the prisoners, led by Grimshaw, who forced them to fight Caesar's captured men, Harper, Webster, and three Bravo men. Janson and Mother kept the President safe from harm, all while the prisoners shouted for the President to get his own hands dirty. Ultimately Harper detonated a Sinovirus grenade, killing most of the prisoners, while Schofield gave everyone the vaccine he had retrieved from Botha, inoculating them. With Echo unit going rogue with Kevin, the President decided that he would not hide like a coward and join Schofield in trying to rescue him, believing he had to stand up for the government Caesar was trying to depose. While en-route to Area 8 on the X-rail, the President revealed what he suspected about Caesar's plans for the country; to revert it to a pre-Civil War state and kill off the African-Americans through the use of the Sinovirus while taking control with the Air Force's superior military might. When David Fairfax contacted them to inform them of Echo units plan to escape, Schofield, Mother and the President hurried ahead, and found Casaer engaging his rogue men over the X-38. Schofield and the President managed to get onboard the plane launching the prototype shuttle, and took control of the X-38 after it reached orbit, landing back down at Area 7. After a brief standoff with Caesar's men in Penetrators, Schofield managed to destroy them, however Caesar revealed his trump card; another transmitter was on his own heart and that he was going to allow Area 7's self-destruct mechanism to kill him, thereby achieving some victory against the President. While Schofield returned to Area 7 to prevent this, the President remained with Book II, Janson and Kevin, as well as the Football, while Marine reinforcements arrived to secure them at Area 8. Schofield and Gant succeeded in swapping Caesar's transmitter for Gant's replacement, allowing Caesar's death to be in vain, and the President congratulated Schofield, revealing that the incident had been kept quiet from the public since a critical junction box had been destroyed, keeping Caesar's broadcasts limited to Area 7. Afterwards, once the satellite controlling the warheads was destroyed, the President underwent surgery to remove the transmitter on his heart while under the Marines' close guard. Later, a private ceremony is held in the White House, with the President bestowing Schofield, Gant, Mother Book II, Janson and Fairfax with Congressional Medals of Honour for their heroic actions. Between Area 7 and Scarecrow Some time following the Area 7 coup, the President made a formal recommendation for Gant after she completed Officer Candidate School, allowing her to be rapidly promoted to First-Lieutenant. Scarecrow Eighteen months later, when he learned that Schofield had became one of fifteen individuals listed on an international bounty hunt, the President began pulling out all the stops to ensure that Schofield was kept alive, so that he could prevent whatever he was not wanted to do. Using Scott Moseley as a liasion, the President informed Book II that they had access to whatever they needed to keep Schofield alive. During the crisis, he was frustrated with constant questions from his subordinates about allowing Schofield access to whatever he wanted, telling them that if Schofield wanted to nuke something then they could do so and tell him later. When Majestic-12's plans were prevented from reaching fruition, all of its remaining members were quietly executed, and the President received confirmation that the organisation was no more. After Scarecrow Sometime after the M-12 incident, the President's time in office was completed, and he was replaced in the following election by his successor, and the now former President informed him about Schofield's heroic antics. (Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves) Personality . Trivia . Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Area 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Scarecrow